Into Their Minds
by xhiddendreamx
Summary: Into the minds of Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner! Listen or read? to their thoughts! This was previously named Into the Mind of Travis Stoll. Tratie later on!


**HOLD ONTO YOUR HATS PEOPLE! BECAUSE YOU'RE IN FOR A BUMPY RIDE! We're going to be going into **_**THE MIND OF TRAVIS!**_** I wish you guys the best of luck. I hope to see you on the other end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… If I did, well- let's not get into **_**that**_**…**

* * *

Into the Mind of Travis Stoll (terrifying, I know)

Sigh. Stupid counselor meeting. All we do here is talk and talk and talk and talk. Psh, boring. And every single meeting, we talk about the exact same things. We talk about the Ares and Apollo cabin situation, or the Ares and Poseidon cabin situation, or the Ares and Hephaestus cabin situation, or the Ares… well, you get the point. Clarisse has problems with every single person in this camp. Then, after we're done calming Clarisse down and cleaning up the lemonade she spilled, or picked up the table she tossed over, we move on to Percy talking about how the pegasus's requests, which seem to usually be about getting better brushes, or more horseshoes, or adding a sugar cube bin (that one seems to come up every meeting). After Percy, Katie goes up and starts her rants. I don't really know how they go because I only listen to her complain about me and then I tune out.

"-Again, Blackjack request that we should add a sugar cube bin in the stables… this time in a _bin,_ not in a jar. We don't want to go through that entire jar-stuck-on-Porkpie's-nose incident again," Percy said.

"Thank you Percy," Chiron said, "Next, Katie?" Katie nodded and got up to stand in the front of the ping pong table.

"Well, I just wanted to start with saying that our cabin was pranked _again_ this afternoon." She gave a pointed look at me. I smirked and winked at her. She sneered and turned back to Chiron. She _so _wants me.

"Also, I would like to add that in the strawberry fields-"Oh! She's talking about plants, time to tune out. Man, this is just a routine that keeps repeating itself! Maybe I should spice it up a bit. I have a lighter in my pocket, maybe- wait! I did that last week, nevermind. But! But I do have duct tape in my back pocket! All skilled prankers know that you should _always_ have duct tape in your back pocket. Not in your front, it has to be your back. Don't ask me why, it's just been that way for _thousands_ of years. I bet you can see it carved on some stone, _If thou ist a pranker, thou must handle duct tape in thou back pocket._ True story.

What should I do with this mighty tool though? Hmm… I could duct tape Beckendorf's feet together… nah. I can't get a good enough reaction out of that guy. Whatever, I'll just save this tape for another prank, maybe one for the Demeter cabin! Speaking of Demeter er- _thinking_ of Demeter, I wonder what we're talking about now…

"-And the greenhouse could-" Ugh, nevermind. She's still talking about plants. Sigh.

What is that I hear? Is someone- is someone _snoring_? Hmm… Clarisse is picking at her teeth with her knife… ew. Percy is sloshing the lemonade around in his cup. Annabeth is reading under the table… nerd. I mean, if you're going to be sneaky about something, make it something worthwhile, not _reading_! … Eh whatever, she'd kick my butt if I said anything. Pollux is eating grapes (shocker). Silena is flirting with someone. Hm, I wonder wh- OH MY GODS! She's flirting with Beckendorf! Man, I did not see that coming… Will Solace is looking at me. Why is he looking at me? Creep. Why Silena is looking at me too? And so is Annabeth! What is with these people? Chiron looks like he's waiting for me to say something…

Wait! Katie is looking at me expectantly. Whoa! I know big words! Expectantly. E-x-p-e-c-t-a-n-t-l-y. Expectantly! _Expectantly_. Oh wait; they're still looking at me expectantly… hehe. Focus Travis! I probably should answer.

"What?" I ask. Katie rolls her eyes and turns back to Chiron. A few campers start muttering and Clarisse says, 'idiot,' under her breath.

"What? What did she say?" I ask, but no one responds. Man, what is with these people! They always complain on how I'm never _participating_, but when I try to take part in the conversations, they just roll their eyes and turn away! Sheesh, you can never please these people! I mean, I don't deserve this! I'm a nice guy. Someone is tapping me. Oh, it's Pollux.

"She said that your pranking is still effecting the strawberry plants' growth," he whispers.

"Shut up," I say. I roll my eyes. Didn't his parents teach him that it was rude to interrupt a person's thinking? Jeez. So, as I was saying, er-thinking, I'm a nice guy! I wonder what's for dinner tonight? I hope its steak! Or hotdogs, I love hotdogs! I love how they're so greasy, but _so good! _And when they're smothered in a perfect mixture of mustard and ketchup, Mmmm. Oh! And when you get some on your chin… Man, I'm hungry. What was I thinking about earlier? Eh, whatever.

Everyone's getting up. Why is everyone getting up? Is the meeting over? Yes! Everyone is looking at me weird because I just jumped out of my seat and screamed… psh, who cares! Woohoo! Katie, you'd better be ready to de-duct tape-_ify _your cabin 'cuz Travis is in town!

* * *

**Phew! *wipes forehead* That was exhausting. I'm glad we survived! Going through Travis' brain is hard work! Remember to hit that little REVIEW button down below! **

**~ xhiddendreamx**


End file.
